


In the Name of Exploration

by noveltea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll be 24 hours before I can formulate a dissolving agent. Until then, deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters and ideas belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by juane_chat (LJ): Star Trek, any/any, "It'll be 24 hours before I can formulate a dissolving agent. Until then, deal."

She should have known.

She'd come up with one Golden Rule over the years: Never take Bones out into the field.

It never went well.

"Would somebody work out how to get us apart?"

Jane felt herself being swung around as Bones wildly gestured to his team. The sudden movement pulled at the bonds between their hand and arm.

It had seemed so innocent. Bones eagerly exploring planetside, finding new and interesting plant life - all with new and exciting possibilities for extending medical science.

Personally she thought Bones just liked poking things.

Which of course led to trouble.

Or, in this case, led to Jane and Bones being stuck together.

Literally.

She could see Spock standing by one of the consoles consulting with Bones staff. He turned, feeling her gaze. "It'll be 24 hours before I can formulate a dissolving agent," he told them. "Until then... What is that old Earth phrase? Until then, deal."

Jane glared. "Excuse me - did you just tell me to deal?"

"Is this not the appropriate context?"

She wrenched herself around, ignoring Bones' loud protest. "I'll give your appropriate context-"

Bones slapped her back. "Hey. Don't pick a fight with me attached to you. I ain't your personal shield."

Spock sighed. "24 hours. Until then, Captain, I suggest you and the Doctor stay out of trouble."

Jane put on her best, 'who, me?' face. 24 hours stuck to Bones. Great.

"Ah, Jane?"

She turned her head. "What, Bones?"

"I need to make a trip to the men's room."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Now."

She returned to glaring at Spock. "Sooner, rather than later," she threatened. "Otherwise I start to get creative."


End file.
